Ninjagos Last Hope
by Alanshee the Guardian
Summary: After 14 years Jay has returned and he is out for blood he will stop at nothing till the ones who caused him pain are dead so will Jay get the revenge he has always wanted or will the next gen ninja stop him I know horrible summary but makes sense if you have read A Nindroid can Love too Please Read and Review Highly recommend reading A Nindroid can Love too as this a sequel to it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's me Special Agent Alanshee here with the sequel to the story A Nindroid can Love too hope you enjoy the story if you haven't read it you won't be able to understand this story and I also figured I would change a few things I just saw Captain America The Winter Soldier loved it and its going to be another long night cause its a 2 hour and 30 min movie it started at 11:30 and anded at 1:30 and its 2:11 now so I am going to be up most of the night writing so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer I don't own Lego Ninjago all the rights go to The Lego Company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Zanes PoV

One of the Triplett boys ran up to me

"Hey Uncle Zane if Kira asks you didn't see me" he said

"what did you do this time Justin"? I ask

But before he can answer me we hear Kira yell

"JUSTIN"!

"Uh oh gotta go" he said

I watched as he ran off

I looked down the hallway to see my daughter walking down by look on her face I could tell she was ticked

"Hey dad have you seen Justin"? she asked me

"Yeah why"? I said

She held up her Ninja outfit it normally was white it was hot pink

I tried to hold back laugh but for some weird reason I couldn't

"Dad this isn't funny how am I supposed to strike fear in this its pink" she said

That made me laugh harder when I eventually stopped laughing I said

"I'm sorry my little snowflake its just that your Uncle Lloyd pulled that prank on me before you guys were born I said the exact same thing you just said when I found out"

Kira rolled her eyes and chuckled

"well that explains it those boys all ways seemed to find some sort of way to cause mischief" she said

Jaycee came walking towards us

"Nya told me to tell everyone that she needs everyone on the bridge immediately she looked quite disturbed I have told everyone but you so hurry" Jaycee said

Kira and I ran to the bridge Nya saw us and started talking

"We have just gotten word from Jamanuki village that Jay entered the village and just started destroying everything I don't know why because shortly after they got word to me Jay destroyed the radio tower" she said

" Then let get down there " I said

As soon as we got to the outskirts of Jamanuki village a female villager came running up to us

" thank goodness your here" she said

"Of course mam what is going on with Jay do you know" I asked

"All I know is Jay walked into the village if it hadn't been for his eyes none of us would have recognized him he started to destroy stuff we don't know why he seems to have some sort of Telekinetic powers he picked up carts like they were matches" she said

We all looked at each other we hadn't known Jay had acquired new powers

"Thank you mam" I said

She nodded and walked away

Cole turned to us

"Ok Kai Nya Jaycee and Zane go with Lloyd to see if you can stop Jay meanwhile the rest of you join me to help search for survivors"

We all nodded our heads

My wife my brother in law Lloyd and his adopted daughter all ran to the center once we reached to center of the village we heard cackling and looked up

"Well well well what has fate brought me" Jay said

I could see Jay had changed he now wore a completely black spandex outfit he a silver crown with what looked like onyx gemstones his skin was pale the black hair had been dyed platinum blonde and was slicked back he held his hands up in fists and was using his telekinetic power to create a platform that he was using to hover above us I would have guessed that this person in front of him was Jay his eyes were different too I barley noticed it but his eyes glowed a slight purple

"that must be because of his powers" I thought

"Like it in the days that followed me leaving I traveled to the underworld the one place I knew no mater what people would except me when I first entered it I had no idea about my abilities then some Skeletons ticked me off and I discovered them I easily defeated the commander so I took over I practiced and trained my abilities to hone and strengthen them" Jay said smirking

"Jay stop please" Nya begged

"I DON'T ANSWER TO THAT NAME ANYMORE YOU FILTHY EXUSE OF A WOMEN"! Jay yelled

"MY NAME IS NOW AND FOREVER WILL BE ALASTAIR LORD OF THE MIND AND KING OF THE SHADOWS" He yelled

"You may call your self Alastair but I will still remember you by" Nya said but was interrupted by Jay

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE " he screeched

I saw Jay notice Jaycee

"I only remember there being four but not a fifth I know the other four are looking for pathetic survivors so who are you"? he said

Jaycee looked at Lloyd

"Go ahead sweetheart tell him" Lloyd said

Jaycee looked up at Jay and said

"I am Jaycee the new ninja of lightning and I am your daughter" she said

Jay looked shocked

"That's impossible unless no it couldn't be Victoria " he said it seemed he was thinking out loud

"So Jaycees moms name is Victoria" I thought to myself

"No matter your just like every other human on this accursed world pathetic" Jay flicked one of his hands and Jaycee was picked up in the air and tossed straight into a wall of concrete I heard Jaycee scream in pain

"THAT'S IT ALASTAIR GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN " Lloyd roared

I had never seen Lloyd so mad before Kai and I ran over to Jaycee

"how is she"? Kai asked

"She is fine except a broken leg" I said

"Ok I know how to fix this you just go help Lloyd" Kai said

I nodded and walked over to where Lloyd and Jay were fighting Jay was using his Telekinesis to fight using a katana I saw jay smirk I realized to late that KAi had his back to Jay Lloyd and I

'KAI LOOK OUT" but I was too late

"What "he said as he turned around and we all watched in horror as the katana entered his chest

Jay cackled and said

"well there's one pathetic brother down only two to go but I have had my fun so for now I will take my leave" Jay through a smoke bomb down when the smoke cleared clear he was gone

Lloyd Nya and I ran over to Kai

Kai PoV

I heard Zane yell watch out so I turned around and all of a sudden I feel a searing hot pain in my chest I collapse to my knees Nya came rushing over to me she picked me up and cradle me in her arms as I lay there gasping for breath I think about my kids and wife

"Nya Pl-Please t-tell K-Katie and t-t-the K-k-kids th-th-that I-I L-Love them v-very much" My vision was getting blurry I kept fighting it

"Your going to be alright just stay awake" Nya said to me

My vision started to go black I had to get one more thing out

"J-J-Jaycee N-no-not t-to b-bl-blame L-L-Lo-Love you all" I let death over take me

Nyas PoV

I watched as my brother closed his eyes and draw his final breath I started crying over his lifeless body a thought came to my head

"Why would Jay do something like this what did we do to disserve this"

Once we got back to the bounty we removed the katana everyone was devastated of the death of my brother but none more so then his wife for three days she stayed in her room sobbing

I kept asking to myself

"Why why would Jay do this"?

* * *

**How bout that for a first chapter I thought its pretty darn good if I do say so my self but hey I am not the read I am the writer so my opinion doesn't count lol but as always please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me Special Agent Alanshee here with the second chapter of Ninjagos last hope this chapter is long hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go to The Lego company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Zanes PoV

I was sitting next to Nya at her own brothers funeral I had never wanted this day to come sadly it did and then the worst circumstances possible Jay had turned into a murder I never thought he would of killed of his brothers he had fought beside and now whenever I stare into his eyes I will no longer see a fallen brother I will see a monster I know Nya keeps asking herself why would Jay do this to her to us why he would cause us so much pain I keep asking myself the same question Katie keeps on asking herself if there was a way she could have helped him but she knows there wasn't.

I watch Nya as she got up and head to the front I look to the front as she starts to talk

"I hate to be here standing I never wished this would have happened Jay his own brother in arms has done the worst thing possible he is the reason I stand here now saying these words we are at my own brothers funeral because of him I helplessly watched as he died in my arms leaving me to tell his own wife and kids that he wasn't coming home I keep asking myself why Jay his own brother in arms would do this he's not blood related he's related as a friend he was a close friend I keep asking myself why he would cause this much pain to us does he understand that his wife and kids will never hear him say I love you ever again how much pain that he's caused to them and now as I stand up here I keep asking myself this is it because of me is he still mad at me is he still frustrated angry at the way he was treated or is it the dark matter only time will tell but now we are one brother short because of him Kai I hope you can hear me as I say these words I love you I wish you were here standing right here but I know you will never I will never feel your comforting hugs your comforting words I know I have the kids and Zane and I love them with all my heart but they will never compare to your love as a brother I have a song I'm going to sing then Katie and I have a song that we heard on the radio the day after Kai was killed" Nya said tears brimming in her eyes

I watched as Nya took the mike nodded to Cole I heard the music start

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again

Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

'Til I see you again,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
'Til I see you again, whoa  
'Til I see you again,

Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone.

Nya bowed her head I watched as Katie walked up Cole started to play the rhythm of the second song

Katie put her mike to her mouth

Katie:I came by today to see you  
I just had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time  
I'd have held you, and never let go  
Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering  
I lie in the dark, just asking why  
I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time

Nya:I guess heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero like you

Katie:I remember the last time I saw you  
Oh, you held your head up proud  
I laughed inside  
When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd  
Your such a part of who I am  
Now that part will just be void  
No matter how much I need you now  
Heaven needed you more

Nya:Cause heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero like you

Katie and Nya: Is that Heaven was needing a hero  
and that's you

"gonna miss you honey" I heard Katie say voice straining

I nodded too Cole and Lloyd together we all stood up and walked up to where our fallen brothers coffin was placed I closed coffin lid shielding the face of our brother from the world forever.

It seemed like everyone in Ninjago had shown up by the time Nya and I got to his grave there was a pile of different flowers one thing was the same between all of them the color red I smiled sadly Nya set down the bundle of red roses she had gotten for him she started to weep I wrapped my arms around her she turned around and curled up against me I slowly guided her away from his grave I gently ran my hand through her hair

"Shhhh hey its going to be alright I know we all miss him we will get through this its going to be hard at times but I will be right here I promise" I gently said to her

"I miss him Zane why did he have to go he was the only blood relative I had left he was there to comfort me when mom and dad passed" she sobbed

"Its going to be alright" I said

Nya looked up at me tears still in her eyes

"Zane I forgot to tell you something important I was going to tell you after the fight then Kai got killed and I was so upset that it unbelievably slipped my mind" she said

"what is it sweetheart"? I asked

"Zane I'm pregnant again" she said

My eyes widened in shock

"when did you find out" I asked

"About 2 weeks ago" she said

I smiled

"Kai would be so proud right now" I said

Nya lightly smiled and said

"Yes he would wouldn't he"

"I think he is smiling down on us right now" I said

"Thank you honey you always know how to cheer me up" she said

We told everyone later that day that we were expecting the quads where both excited and nervous that they are going to have younger siblings everyone else was happy for us the next day Nya called us to the bridge

"I just got a call from Jays parents they say he came walking into the junkyard and attacked his own mom when she called him Jay we need to get down there and stop him" she said

"Right" we all said and ran towards the ultrasonic raider

Once we got to the outskirts of Jays parents place Ed ran out to us

"Thank goodness your here Jay has attacked Edna his own mother please help Edna" Ed said

"Where is your son" I started to ask him

"Jay is no son of mine I know he is in pain but that does not give him the right to attack his own parents I disown him" Ed said

We all gasped

"But _Jay_ is in the middle of the junkyard" Ed said I noticed he spat out the name Jay like it was poison

"Thank you" I said and we started to run towards the middle of the junkyard once we got there I heard cackling

"Well looks like the rats fell right into my trap you can go now _mother_" Jay said I saw Edna floating a few feet off the ground I watched as she dropped to the ground and ran off

"I tried to move I realized I couldn't

"I have something planned for you Zane" Jay said again I tried to move but couldn't

"But first where is dear Nya I have something for her" Jay said cackling

"I'm right here you filthy monster "I heard Nya screech

I saw Jay smirk

"Still feisty as ever I see" Jay said

"Let me go so I can kick your sorry butt "she hissed

Jay clicked his tongue as he shook his head I noticed a faint smile on his lips

"What is he up to" I thought to myself

I saw Jay turn his head towards me

"Shoot forgot he could read minds" I thought

"What am I up to you ask Zane here let me show you" he said

"I INTRODUCE TO YOU GENERAL PHONEIX OR AS YOU GUYS CALLED HIM KAI" he yelled

I watched as my dead brother in law came walking around a pile of junk he stopped a few feet of Jay went down on one knee bowed his head and said

"Long live Lord Alastair Ruler of the mind King of the shadows "

"What have you done to him " I heard Nya yell

"Oh just brought him back he has no memories of his former life only that he serves me" Jay said cackling

"Let me go I am going to kill you" I heard Nya screech

"Now now there's no need for that attitude" Jay said as he turned his head towards Kai

"General stand up and face forward" Jay said

"As my Lord wishes" I heard Kai say he turned around I noticed that he had his arm wrapped around his helmet the helmet had a gold a red feather coming out of the top they curved till they touched the back of the helmet he wore a samurai outfit the steel was black but all the rest of the outfit was either red or orange his katana hung by his side the case had some words in Japanese painted in gold I zoomed in on them _Like a phoenix I rose from the ashes _

"hmm fitting" I thought I looked at the handle of the katana it had another phoenix woven into the fabric

"Now that introductions are finished I can do my business with Zane" Jay said smirking

I felt myself move quickly towards him I saw him take something out of his pocket it was a needle I started to try to break free but it was no use I felt a sharp pain in my arm blackness enveloped me

Nyas PoV

I watched as my husband was enveloped in a bright light I had to close my eyes as soon as the light started to dim down I opened them Zane looked the same I watched as he opened his eyes

Zanes PoV

As I woke up I knew something was off where was my systems check why did I feel so tired I looked up as soon as I heard Jay cackling

"Blood of a dragon mixed with tears of a phoenix with a touch of tomorrow's tea gets you a potion that turns whomever gets injected by it human" he explained

My eyes widened so I am human that's why it feels off

"Yes cause I knew if I killed you you could just be rebuilt this way I know you will stay dead " Jay moved me so that I was about 5 feet away from him I watched as he gathered a energy ball into his hand and fired I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to hit me but it never did I opened my eyes and saw Lloyd lying on his stomach I saw a big gash wound on his back

"Gahh stupid boy I will be back as soon as I get my strength back this I swear" Jay said throwing a smoke bomb down as soon as the smoke cleared Jay and Kai were gone

I ran over to Lloyd I took a first aid kit from a pocket in my ninja outfit

"I have to stop this bleeding or he will die " I thought

I was soon joined by everyone else Nya helped me and together we got most of the bleeding stopped

"we have to get him to the hospital now" Nya said

we all nodded our heads in agreement together we picked up Lloyd and loaded him into the ultrasonic raider Nya and I sat with Lloyd to make sure he stayed alive we got stopped by a policemen once he saw who we were and the condition Lloyd was in he radioed the hospital gave us a escort when we arrived at the hospital some nurses ran out to us with a stretcher they carefully loaded Lloyd onto it I watched as Lloyd was taken away one nurse showed us where we could wait

"That should be me not Lloyd he doesn't deserve this" I said slamming my fists into my lap

"He will be alright this is Lloyd we're talking about he's just as stubborn as his father was "Nya said

"I know but how did he even break free from Jays grasp"? I asked

"I don't know" Nya said

"Ahem are you all here because of Lloyd Garmadon"? I heard someone ask I looked up and saw a female doctor standing in the doorway

"Yes how is he"? I asked

"He is stable but I'm sorry to tell you he has fallen into a coma" she said

"Is that all" Nya asked her

"No sadly he will never be able to walk again the wound was so severe that it cut through his spinal cord" she said

I was shocked

"C-can we see him"? I asked

"Yes of course this way" the doctor said

We all got up and followed her down the hallway

"In here" she said motioning to the room when I walked in I was shocked Lloyd was covered in so many wires he had a breathing tube down his throat I turned to the doctor

"Do you know Doctor Eboni"? I asked her

"Yes of course why" she asked

"Cause that is Lloyds wife could you go get her and explain what is going on" I asked

"Yes of course" the doctor said running off

Everyone had left the room when I walked back in and sat beside Lloyds bed

About 15 minutes later I heard a gasp I turned my head to see Eboni she ran to the side of Lloyds bed

"What happened please tell me " she said

I explained what had happened how I was no longer a robot how Jay had turned me human and how after that Jay was going to kill me and that Lloyd somehow broke free and launched himself in front of me

"Its all my fault" I said

"No its not Lloyd was just protecting you like he does for all of us I should have known Jay would do this how is he going to react when he finds out that he will need a wheelchair for the rest of his life that his days of being the green ninja are over" she said sighing she ran a hand through his hair

"But if his days of the green ninja are over then who is the new green ninja"? I said

I saw Ebonis eyes widened

"You" she said

"What" I said

"you are It only makes sense Lloyd was protecting you so in turn his powers got passed onto you" she said

"You know I would have called you crazy if it didn't make so much sense" I said

"Well I will take first watch I will let you guys know if anything happens" she said

I nodded my head and walked out of the room

"I hope he gets better" I think to myself

* * *

**Well that's a new record for me this chapter 2,877 words worked most of the afternoon on this one hoped you liked this chapter some startling turn of events happened here oh and can you guys please start reviewing I loose my will to write without reviews I normally don't ask for them but I'm loosing my will to write without reviews reading your guys reviews sometimes gives me inspiration too thanks Oh and the first song name is See You Again by Carrie Underwood and the second one is name Heaven was Needing a Hero by Jo Dee Messina look them up on YouTube they are awesome songs if you haven't heard them but as always Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 2 of Ninjagos Last hope today we learn what the Gender or maybe the genders of the baby or baby's Nya is expecting and something big is gonna happen in this Chapter hope you like**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go to the Lego company and/or Warner Brothers****

* * *

Zane POV

I sat with Nya in the ultrasound room Dr. Sam was checking the babies gender I saw a surprise look come over her face

"What is it "I asked

"Congratulations you two you are having triplets" she said smiling

"What"! Nya and I said at the same time

"Yeah see for yourself" she said turning the machine towards us

Nya and I looked sure enough there were three babies on the screen

"Do you want to know the genders"? she asked

"Of course we do" Nya said

"The first one" she said pointing "is a girl"

"The second one is also a girl" she said pointing to the middle

"And the third one is a boy" she said pointing to the last one

I was surprised along with Nya

"I guess having multiple children runs in your family "I said chuckling

Nya turned her head towards me and smiled and said

"Oh I'm not the only one Mr."

I rolled my eyes

When we got back to the Bounty we gathered everyone on the deck to tell them the news

"what do you think the baby gender will be "? I heard Katie ask Kira

"I'm hoping for a baby brother but I wouldn't mind a baby sister " Kira say

"Me I am hoping four another little girl two add to our group" Katie said I watched as she smiled

"Ahem may please have your attention"? I asked

everyone turned their heads towards me

"As you all know Nya and I went to the doctors four an ultra sound today to find out what we are having and we found out some pretty surprising news and I will let Nya would tell you what we found out today" I said turning to my wife

I saw Nya smile and say

"We've found out that we are not just having one we are expecting triplets"

At this saying I saw everyone's eyes widen

"Mom Dad is this joke Are you serious"? I heard Kira ask

"We're not kidding around sweetheart you are going to have three new siblings" Nya said smiling

"What are their genders"? I heard Eboni ask

"Two girls and one boy" Nya said

I suddenly felt woozy as if someone had just hit me upside the head with a baseball bat the last thing I remember is Nya screaming my name

When I open my eyes I notice that wasn't on the Bounty anymore I was actually in a field

"Zane Julian" I heard someone call I turned my head towards the voice

An elderly man was walking towards me when he got to me I asked him

"If I may ask who are you sir"?

The elderly man chuckled and smiled lightly and said

"I'm the First Spinjitzu Master Zane Julian"

"Oh my apologies great one" I said bowing my head in respect

"There's no need for formalities Zane Julian "I heard him say

If I may ask great one why have you brought me here I said confused

Again The First Spinjitzu Master chuckled and said

"I have brought you here because of Lloyd you remember what happened 14 years ago when Jay Walker the master of the element lightning ran off on the day your four children were born on I watched as his heart blackened with evil it was this evil that caused him to try and kill you he succeeded in turning the master of fire into his own personal general but when he tried to kill you he failed and caused my grand child to be seriously hurt as you all know he can no longer walk thus his days of being the green ninja are over but his wife was right when Lloyd jumped in to protect you his powers were given to you so I've come to ask you the same question I did when Lloyd first became The Ultimate Spinjitzu master to you except this question I am about to ask you" The First Spinjitzu master explained

"Yes great one" I said

I saw him closes eyes and nod his head a bit

"Then do you Zane Markus Julian take the responsibilities of being the ultimate spinjitzu master to protect the people with your own life even if it means costing your own life"? The first Spinjitzu Master asked me

"Of course I promise that what ever evil dares show its face I promise until my last breath I will fight it" I said

I saw him smile he reached out with his hand and touch my forehead and any bright light enveloped me

Nyas POV

I was sitting next to my husband on one of the crates when all of a sudden he collapsed I didn't know what was wrong about 30 seconds later a bright light enveloped him I had to shield my eyes it was so bright but when it dimmed down and we could see him I realized he was no longer in his usual white ninja outfit he was in a bright green one instead I saw him open his eyes I helped him up

"What the heck happened to you"? I asked

"The First Spinjitzu Master wanted to talk to me apparently that's why I couldn't unlock The green ninjas powers" Zane explained

"I'm just glad nothing's wrong we already Have one in the hospital we don't need another" I said chuckling I saw Zane roll his eyes as he stood up and brushed himself off

" Wait what dad I thought you where the Master of Ice and Uncle Lloyd was The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master" I heard my son Jackson say everyone except Nya and Eboni and I nodded their heads in agreement

"Well when Uncle Lloyd protected me from being killed by Jay he got hurt really badly he can't walk anymore thus he can't fight so in since he was protecting me his powers transferred to me " Zane explained

"I guess that explains why your in Dads outfit and was Cousin Kira could do her elemental powers" I heard Lloyd Jr say

We heard someone coming up the plank and we all turned our heads to see a women about my age coming up the plank

"Umm can we help you mam"? I heard my husband ask

The woman looked into my eyes for a second I noticed guilt in her eyes as she said

"y-yes I'm here to see my daughter Jaycee and my twin brother Lloyd"

* * *

**Oh snap love my cliff hanger** ** looks like Jaycees mom has come into play anyways hope you liked this chapter like always Please read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone Alanshee here with the 4th chapter for my story Ninjagos last Hope I hope you like it**

**(No pun intended)**

**Disclaimer I don't own lego ninjago alright go to the Lego company andVictorianer Brothers**

* * *

When Zane saw the woman about Nyas age came up the plank Zane being polite asked her

"Umm mam can we help you"?

Zane saw her look at Nya before saying

I'm here to see my daughter Jaycee and my twin brother Lloyd"

Zanes eyes widened

"What"! Jaycee yelled

Jaycee's mom turned around to face Jaycee

"J-Jaycee is that you" Jaycee's mom asked slowly walking up to her daughter

Jaycee glared at her mom before saying

"Yeah its been a long time" and stormed off to a corner of the deck

Jaycee's mom sighed

"May I sit down" she asked

"Oh of course" Zane said he picked up a crate and sat it down next to the woman

Jaycee's mom sighed agagain

"Umm were to begin" she said

"How about your name " Zane offered lightly

Jaycee's mom nodded her head

"Yes well my name is Victoria Amethyst Garmadon" Victoria said

"Victoria why did you decide to come back now why didn't you keep Jaycee when she was born and how do you know Lloyds your twin " Nya asked

Victoria looked at Nya then her daughter

"To answer these questions let me start at the beginning of my life" Victoria said closing her eyes

"I didn't know that Lloyd was my twin I was brought up in a orphanage the people that found me said that the only thing that had been left me was this photo album well for years I searched I finally found that one of the photos matched when I looked in the News paper I compared it to the one in my photo album and they matched so I went and talked to her I found out her name was Misako she told me why she had left me at the orphanage that it was to protect me she showed me a picture of Lloyd and told me he was my twin it was hard to believe " Victoria paused and pulled out a photo of a very young Lloyd and showed us

" then about 5 months later I met Jay at a bar we kinda hit it off we one thing lead to another about 3 days later he took me out on a date and well we made love that night during the first week I felt fine but the second week I started to have morning sickeness I thought it was a stomach bug at first but when it didn't go away I started to get worried so I went and got tested and when it came back positive I was even more worried then I heard in the paper about how Zane and Nya were expecting 4 children and were soon to be wed it was the most difficult decision in my life to give Jaycee up but I knew it would be best as for the letter it was a diversion just in case something had happened I'm just glad she got to you guys especially my brother " Victoria said everyone noticed tears in the corners of her eyes

"Then when I saw in the news the next day about how your father had turned evil I was so worried so I when I saw you guys in the park a couple of months later I was so happy to see my daughter sleeping in her uncles arms" Victoria said smiling

"So your the one who complemented how cute Jaycee was " Nya said

Victoria smiled Jaycee walked up to her mom

"Now that I understand why you left me on my uncles door step 14 years ago I can make peace with my past thank you mom" Everyone watched in complete joy as Jaycee hugged her mom

When Jaycee let go of Victoria Zane saw Victoria look around

"If your looking for your brother I am afraid he's not here he got seriously wounded protecting me from Jaycees father Lloyd's wife is with him " Zane explained

"What did Jay do to my brother " Victoria asked shocked

"He has the power of telekiniesis and well we fell right for his trap and well I used to be not human here" Zane said pulling put his old blue prints and handing them to Victoria

Victoria looked at them shocked before asking

"Used too"?

"While he had us in his grasp he injected me with a special potion that well turned me human and then thats were your brother comes into the picture you see as Jay was about to finish me off as in kill me Lloyd somehow broke free , he got in between me and Jay and took the full force of the blast it hit his back and now" Zane explained choking up

"And now your brother lies in a coma and when he wakes up he will never be able to walk again my husband still feels like it should have been him " Nya finished sadly

"Its should have I should be the one lieing in that hospital bed Lloyds just a kid he doesn't deserve this " Zane exclaimed tears started to trickle down his face

Nya got her husband to sit down next to her and he held onto her like a little child

Victoria was surprised at this

"He gets like this sometimes because of him just turning into a human he is having to deal with emotions he has never delt with before " Nya explained

Victoria sat there in utter amazement she had never seen two people as close as these two were she watched as Nya sat there comforting her husband with no remorse what so ever.

Soon Zanes soft breaths could be heard Victoria saw another young girl come out

"Mom should I take dad inside" the girl asked

"No no he's fine Kira theres someone I would like you to meet Kira meet Victoria she is Lloyds twin sister and Jaycees mom Victoria this is Kira one of the quads and my daughter" Nya said gesturing toward Victoria

" Nice to meet you Kira " Victoria said offering her hand to shake

Kira took it and said

"Nice to meet you too Victoria if its okay with mom would you like to meet the rest of the trouble makers " Kira said chuckling

"Sure as long as it's ok with your mom " Victoria replied

"Oh of course and please call me Nya " Nya answered smiling

Kira then took Victorias hand and lead her to the door leading inside the bounty

Nya could already tell that this was the start of a beautiful friendship

* * *

**I know this is long over due but I got repromoted after that whole fiasco in the Agency's office I made a note to self never to get in a fire fight with Kai I got demoted only because the bosses office was only a smoldering hole yeah not the brightest idea we had we had accidently smelled some fumes on a case and well he also tagged along for the case so techiniclly not our faults though Lloyd could have stopped us but I guess no harm done I am back at the top and thats all that matters hope you like this please read and Review your Reviews are my fuel **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm trying to do these as best as I can and as fast I can I am having to these on my phone Lol any way I really hope youlike this chapter so without further ado onto ze story****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own the story Lego owns Ninjago got it good **

* * *

Kira's PoV

I had everyone gather in the dining area so Victoria could meet everyone, but everyone was to busy chatting or doing something to pay attention to what I was saying. I finally had lost all patients

"Hey"! I screamed I thanked the first spinjitzu master I had inherited my mothers loud voice everyone stopped and looked at me

"Ow cousin Kira that hurt" said Lloyd Jr rubbing his ears

"Well if you guys had stopped talking and payed attention to me sooner I wouldn't have to yell now would I "? I replied

"Yes Cousin Kira " Wu answered before his twin could argue back

"You guys I would like you to meet Jaycee's mom and Wu and Lloyd Jr's aunt" I said I looked over at Jaycee who smiled a little

"How is this possible Cousin Kira our Dad would have told us if we had an Aunt" Lloyd Jr exclaimed

Before I could explain Victoria spoke up

"Your Dad doesn't know I even exist perhaps has your dad told you the story of your Grandpa Garmadon"?

"Yeah thats one of our favorites." Wu answered

I watched Victoria nod

"Well when Grandma Misako and my mom went on her quest to save both your guy's Grandpa and your Dad ,well when she dropped your Dad off at the Boarding school and me at an Orphanage I only had a photo Album with me we were so young that as we grew older we forgot all about each other, it was only after I met Grandma that I found out I had a twin so he doesn't know about me at all" she explained

"Cousin Jaycee is it true is this woman your mom"? Lloyd Jr asked I watched him turn around to face Jaycee

Jaycee turned her head to face Lloyd Jr

"Yes my Cousin this is my mom and your dads sister which makes us related your dad is my Uncle trust me its shocking to me as well but I have come to accept it" Jaycee answered I watched as she walked over to where her mom and I stood

"Well then Aunty my name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon the second " Lloyd Jr stated smiling

"And I'm Wu Gabriel Garmadon named after my Great Uncle Lloyd here is my twin" Wu stated proudly

"I'm Jackson Theodore Julian son of Nya and Zane Kira is my sister as you probably already know " he stated

"Ella Marie Julian pleasure to meet you I am another one of the quads "She said smiling

"I am Sabrina Brook Iggnious daughter Kai and Katie " she said I could see a solemn look on her face

"Sarah Julie Iggnious twin sister to Sabrina daughter of Kai and Katie my mom and dad" Sarah said I notice a look of sadness on her face

"Hello I am Isabel Zoe Brookstone Daughter of Cole and Eboniesa and one of the triplets nice to meet you" Isabel said waving

"Yo I am Isaiah Joshua Brookstone Isabel is my sis I am the son of Cole and Eboniesa they are mom and pops to me " he said trying to act cool

"Jacob Fredric Brookstone third triplet and son of Cole and Eboniesa" Jacob said shaking his head at his brother

"Aspen Romeo Julian I am the final quad I am proud to say my mom and dad are Zane and Nya "he said a proud look was on his face

"Well it's been nice meeting you all I hope we all become good friends" Victoria said smiling

* * *

**I know it sucks I have to admit I have pretty much run out of Ideas for this story but I have tons for the 3rd story but if you did please review I just need toget this over with**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I am so sorry for not updating in awhile I have had the worst writers block in the History of man kind but I am back with (Starts talking with German accent) Ze last chapter in this dreaded no Idea death trap of a story (Oh and just to let you know I did think this one out) **

**(Goes back to American)Disclaimer I own Oc's and plot Ninjago is owned by Lego (Trust me if I owned Ninjago Zane would be alive and Cole would be dead sorry to all you Cole fans)**

* * *

Kira's PoV

It had been 8 months since Victoria decided to show her self her and her daughter are real close although it has been a rough time for all of us my Uncle Lloyd sadly succumbed to his injuries a few months back, it was especially hard on Eboni who sadly not thinking about her children took her own life it was rough on all of us my mom and dad accepted them into our family during the rough times,they seemed to huddle close to their Aunt but their was a happy time as well, my sisters Nuimin and Minnui and my brother Zane Markus Julian the second was born a week ago ,but one thing still tugged at my mind Jay hadn't attacked us in months, it worried all of us especially me,what could he be planning could it separate our family for good, I was suddenly thrown out of my thoughts literally and figuratively I slammed into the wall the ship shook.

"I have to get to the bridge to find out what happened" I thought as I ran out of my room

when I arrived at the Bridge I saw everyone there looking shaken my mother was trying to control the ship with no prevail

"Mom what s happening" I asked running over to her

"Jay destroyed the engine I can't do anything we are plummeting to earth" she replied sadly I watched as she walked over to my father and Eboniesa, I saw my baby brother sleeping soundly in Eboniesas arms my mom gently took him from her arms, no sooner had she done this then the ship crashed into the ground the force threw me across the room and knocked me out. When I came to I saw the bounty in pieces

"EVERYONE SOUND OFF " I called

I heard everyone except my mom Dad Eboniesa and Cole reply

I heard groaning I followed it I came across Cole and Eboniesa first, I knew by just looking at them that they were gone, I saw there hands were intertwined. I continued to follow the sound, I eventually found the source my mother a beam across her stomach I looked at my father, tears instantly started forming I saw blood seeping from his forehead his eyes were still open lifeless I closed his eyes and said a prayer.

"Kira" I heard and whipped around my mother's eyes were open I could tell she was barley clinging to life I rushed over to her

"JAYCEE JACKSON GET OVER HERE NOW" I yelled I heard the thumping of footsteps

I kneeled down and said

"Don't worry mom we'll get you out "

"No K-k-Kira it's t-t-to l-l-late for me " my mother barley replied

"It's never to late"I answered

"K-k-Kira take h-him please" she begged

I was confused

"Who mother" I asked

I watched as she slowly moved her arms revealing my baby brother who was still sleeping

I immediately took him carefully from her arms I watched as Jaycee and Jackson carefully moved my dads arms to reveal my sisters who were also sleeping I watch them pick them up carefully and cradle them in their arms.

"K-K-Kira p-p-pocket note J-Jay is coming I -I love you " She said as the life drained from her eyes

I reached into her pocket and got the note I quickly read what it said

My daughter,

If you are reading this then I am dead your father and I built a base underneath the lost city of Orabourus we built it if something had happened to us we wanted you to have a place to form a rebellion against the enemy I love you

Your mother

As soon as finished the note Jaycee came up to me

"We have to go now Jay is coming" she said

I nodded and yelled

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING"!

I clutched my baby brother tighter as I ran everyone followed one realization came to me as I ran that

_ "We are Ninjago's Last Hope "_

* * *

**How was that ending I hope its better I needed a way to end the story and this came to mind so yeah hope you like it oh and yes if you have noticed my name has changed Agency closed down so I am full time Guardian the other Guardians call me the Grand Guardian of Fanfiction since I am the leader but I don't like bragging so I shortened it oh and I want you to meet a new Oc that's going to be in the next story in the fanfiction verse she is my daughter her name is Iris **I hope you like her Bio please read and Review****

**Iris Maylene Anderson**

**Age:2**

**Birthday:10/17/ 1200**

**Parents: Alanshee and Remis Aunt: Scarlet**

**Her looks: Amethyst colored eyes Strawberry blond hair that goes to her knee's but she just like me ties it up in a braided bun her lips are rose colored and her fairy wings are tinted gold in color**

**Wears: same thing as me a Green Victorian style dress with a brooch around her neck and three bags around her waist her wand is made of elm wood**

**Powers: (Yes she does have powers she gets them from both me and her dad) She has the powers of all the elements she can control you using her blood powers she also has telekinesis she can also change her age for a day she is also been trained in the art of Assassination she can also turn invisible**

**History: She was born in a cabin in the middle ages the age of witch hunting which unfortunately lead to her dad being captured and killed I along with scarlet trained her to hide her powers but it was in vain she unfortunately was accused at just 2 years of age of being a witch they thought that in since her dad was one she was one as well they killed her as well after this I went into hiding along with Scarlet hundreds of years past and I still blamed my self well a kind person came along one day and said he could bring back my daughter at first I thought he was crazy he asked me for some hairs of hers which I complied he said a few word and suddenly she was brought back but when I went to that the man he had disappeared**

**What creature is she :Iris is a Siren she is elven and she is fairy from her fathers side she is a witch from my side she got the siren from her father's side and the Elven came from my side.**


End file.
